


So Softly Undone

by WhoopsOK



Category: Leverage
Genre: Accidental wetting, Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink Discovery, Light Sadism, Multi, POV Parker (Leverage), Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Eliot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: His laughter almost sounds like choking; breathless and entirely involuntary.(Hardison has Eliot neatly restrained, so why not tickle him?)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	So Softly Undone

Parker doesn’t particularly like hurting Eliot.

Not that it _bothers_ her, exactly, not like it’d bothered Hardison at first. He’d winced, the first time Parker popped Eliot across the face after they’d all finally taken the short jumps from life partners to lovers to _here’s how to get me off_. Eliot likes giving up control and Parker likes taking control and also likes the way Eliot blushes, so she’d slapped him. The blissed-out grin snapped off his face when Hardison jumped like it was a gunshot.

They’ve talked since then. A lot, like, an annoying amount, but if they’re going to be together forever (and they are, there are no other options in her playbook) she figures it wasn’t _too_ long. They’re to a point where there aren’t many surprises and they know how to handle each other. Up to and including Hardison just laughing when Parker digs the toe of her shoe into Eliot’s balls as he gasps for breath, begging her to let him get off.

So, it’s fun now. Even if she doesn’t get off on pain the same way El does, she enjoys giving it to him. Today is about her, though, and she wants to try something different.

Hardison has Eliot trussed up like a turkey. If she said that out loud, he’d probably bitch about how he’s _never_ served them any poultry tied up like this, but still. He’s got one leg up in the air like he’s trying to step over a wall and his other foot is barely touching the floor. He has to go up on his toes to take the weight off his hip and shoulders.

Parker looks up at the blindfold around his eyes and the scarf getting damp in his mouth. She walks in a slow circle to make sure his alarm is still in his hand. She taps it. He twitches slightly at the touch, but wiggles his hand as much as he’s able— _still okay._ He’s not even tensed up even though he’s given her permission to hit him. He just dangles there, trembling and pretty, and she doesn’t want to hurt him. She takes a step back to think, Hardison right in her peripherals where he’s seated on the counter, _overwatch_ , a timer on his phone until Eliot needs to come down. He raises his eyebrows when she turns to look at him.

“Yeah, mama?”

She shakes her head. “Just thinking.”

Eliot still doesn’t move. Parker wants him to, though, thinks struggle burns wouldn’t be too much pain. She just doesn’t want to hurt him to get them. Overwhelm, but not hurt. She completes her circle until she’s back in front of him. She touches his tummy absently, watches his abs jerk and shudder. The scarf muffles the cut-off sound—a laugh—when she wiggles her fingers with a little more intent, grinning now. He sounds annoyed, but the buzzer is silent in his hands even as she digs her fingers into his sides, making his whole body jolt. His laughs aren’t big, belly laughs like Hardison’s; they’re not even the soft chuckling they sometimes get from him.

His laughter almost sounds like choking; breathless and entirely involuntary.

It leaves something bright in Parker’s chest, her heart pounding. Nobody makes Eliot do anything he doesn’t mean to, yet here he is, losing control under her fingertips. She turns to find Hardison walking over with an equally giddy grin and holding a bright green feather from the duster in the pantry.

Hardison brushing it against the sole of Eliot’s lifted foot has him squirming as much as his confines allow. Parker watches Hardison drag it up his shin, leaving goosebumps in his wake even as Eliot’s toes flex and clench. The abrupt pause of Hardison’s movements snags her attention until she follows his gaze to see what he’s staring at.

The briefs Eliot has on don’t do much to hide how hard he is.

Hardison traces the feather between the ropes on Eliot’s thigh and his cock visibly throbs, a wet spot forming at the tip. He grunts when Parker leans forward to blow on it. The shudders run all down his back when Hardison takes the feather up to Eliot’s neck. He swings his head enough to make the rest of him sway as well, thigh straining under his changing weight. Groaning and damn near to whimpering when the feather traces down his chest, around his ribs to his back.

There has to be some sort of plateau to this, Parker thinks. Still, she reaches up for Eliot’s armpits, delighted that it leaves him _squealing_ through the sodden fabric of his gag. She is drinking in every single moment of this. The flush down Eliot’s chest, his skin pressed near-white under the ropes, the sweat on his brow and under her fingers on his ribs, and the way he can’t stop whining and writhing. She’s watching closely for any signals of Bad Pain and waiting for the beep of Hardison’s timer or the shrill _STOP_ buzzer from Eliot’s hands.

Instead, what she gets is Eliot going stiff as a statue under their touches, throwing his head back as he wails. Making abortive little thrusts, Eliot _comes_ , soaking his underwear right before her eyes _._

“ _Oh,_ ” Parker says, staring at his twitching arousal, fingers still wriggling against his skin as he continues to shout and shiver.

Hardison’s head pops around Eliot’s arm to look at her. “Did he just…?”

Parker starts to respond before she realizes the wet spot on Eliot’s briefs is still spreading. She’s confused for a second until there’s enough liquid dribbling down his leg to the floor that it can only be one thing. She looks up to find Eliot bright red and heaving for breath. What she had thought was sweat, may actually be tears. She presses her hands flat against his sides, just holding now.

“Yeah, he did,” she answers belatedly, trying to inflect with her tone how neat she finds that. So to speak anyway.

It’s just pee; that happens when you get tickled sometimes. She’s not bothered at all and Eliot shouldn’t be embarrassed, so she strokes his hips and leans forward to kiss his chest. Hardison steps back for a moment, but before Parker’s feelings about that can untangle into words, he’s back—sans socks—and laving similar, loving treatment on Eliot’s back.

“You’re okay,” Hardison says, muffled by his unwillingness to take his lips off Eliot’s skin. “Jesus, man, you’re good…”

Eliot lets out a shuddering breath and Parker says, “Down.”

She doesn’t want to dump him right in the mess, so they do their best to shift him sideways out of most of it and half-way into Parker’s lap. He turns his head sharply when she reaches for the blindfold, so she leaves it be, just wipes his face as Hardison continues untying him.

“That was really freakin’ cool, dude, I didn’t know tickling could get you there. I mean, I heard some trans guys from back in the day made due with that but, man, that’s really something to see,” Hardison babbles, because he normally babbles and Eliot normally likes him. Hardison is still very much _Up_ , but that’s okay. It still tends to work for them in the come down of a scene. His hands are gentle even as his mind and mouth are going for broke. He gently rotates Eliot’s shoulder, lays his arm down without letting go when he finishes. “Not even gonna lie, I am actually _so_ turned on right now.”

Eliot goes still at that. Parker had been stroking his hair, but pauses when he turns to nudge at her hand with his chin. “You want the gag out?” He nods and she tugs the bow at the back of his head. “Doing okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he says because even if the title doesn’t mean anything to her, it does to him, so she wears it happily. He blindly turns his head towards Hardison, nods vaguely towards his lower half. “You want some help with that?”

Hardison considers it for a second. “Nah, not right now,” he says, leaning over to kiss Eliot shoulder on his way up to kiss his mouth. “Can I get a raincheck on some head, though?”

“Ditto!” Parker says, going back to scratching his scalp. “ _Ooh_ , do you think you could eat me out while you’re getting tickled?” she smiles when heat rushes Eliot’s face again.

“Woman, did you even hear how hard he was struggling to breathe _without_ your goodies on his face?” Hardison asks incredulously, but then his face twists. “You could probably ride him, though.”

Eliot sputters. “Wh—? _Hardison_!”

Parker knows her face lights up like a firework, but she can’t help it. “That sounds fun. Can I?” she asks, knowing full well that Eliot hardly ever denies her anything.

As it stands, he’s too fucked out to even feign at outrage. He turns to press his face into Parker’s hip. “Darlin’, can we talk about this after I clean up?”

Frowning, Parker strokes his cheek. “You know you’re not in trouble for making a mess, right?”

The way Eliot laughs and makes a show of breathing in against her crotch makes something warm slide down her insides. “I reckoned, yeah,” he teases. “It’s still a mess, though.”

“Eliot, if you seriously wanna mop after all that, you gotta let me shove you in a bath after,” Hardison tells him, tracing a bit of rope burn up his thigh. It’s not quite the level of sadism Parker can manage some days, but he’s not immune to poking Fun Bruises just to watch Eliot squirm.

“ _And_ no cooking! We’ll order in, I wanna go back to cuddling you,” Parker demands.

Eliot sighs like he’s really put out by these suggestions, but he’s all relaxed and easy across her legs, so Parker knows he isn’t really upset, quite the opposite. She thinks he takes their coddling because he knows it’s as important to them as his reverent _Ma’am_ laid out for her when she hurts him or the _Sir_ when Hardison twists him around and ties him up.

“I’m picking the place,” he challenges.

Parker rolls her eyes. “Sure,” she agrees easily because it doesn’t make a difference to her, but he was so good for her today.

Besides, a fancy dinner in a big bed with her favorite boys?

That sounds like a great way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…may you laugh loud, long, and often
> 
> (Unsexy reminders: don’t rig/suspend people without taking a class!!)
> 
> (SEXY REMINDERS: VOTE EARLY AND VOTE BLUE.)


End file.
